Stone Window Lattice
Basic Information Stone Window Lattices are flat ornate building elements consisting of a blackened iron grid and a grey stone frame. They behave like windows in Creativerse, in terms of being able to auto-connect to other Stone Window Lattices (but not to any other windows nor lattices). These lattices were implemented to Creativerse with the "Questing with QB" update R54 on May 1st 2018 and can be used for building purposes, mainly going together with Medieval items or blocks, as well as for decoration. How to obtain These Lattices cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Stone Window Lattices can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Unlocking the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Stone Window Lattices is unlocked by: * crafting (or obtaining) Stone Windows from Glass blocks, Stone Rods and Stone Slabs. The crafting recipe for Stone Windows is unlocked by crafting Wood Windows Crafting Stone Window Lattices To craft 4 Stone Window Lattices at once, you'll need: * 4 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor. Iron Ore can mainly be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or can be collected from randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests (on Lava layer blocks) or Diamond Treasure Chests (on Corrupted Blocks) in darkness How to use Stone Window Lattices Stone Window Lattices can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world, for example into a wall or ceiling. Just like all windows and lattices they will auto-connect to adjacent Stone Window Lattices placed right beside them with the same rotation, but not around corners and not with different types of windows. Stone Window Lattices will also not auto-connect to any other types of lattices. Different from doors, windows and lattices cannot be wired, opened nor locked. You can fully rotate Stone Window Lattices into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all lattices of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Stone Window Lattices can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such lattices on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Stone Window Lattices can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Windows